Naruko The New Spider Queen
by NerDeath
Summary: CHALLENGE FROM YUNALICA. Naruko after hearing reject with help from Kakashi, she get attacket by mobs. As a result she lost eye. From death rescue her Juri, the Spider Queen. After that she found interesting in young Naruko, and decide to train her. Behold figters and ninja because new Spider Queen is born. Rated M as always. NaruHina for Sure, maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1 Spider

**Hello there readers. This is my respond to challenge made by Yunalica. This is Naruto X Street Fight crossover. I won't talk much because I'm not here for that. Anyway just few information. NaruKo will be progressing semi-Evil, Juri is her Sensei, later we will see. I still don't know if I use Feng Shui Engine so don't except that for now.**

 **That's all so read the story and enjoy it, hopeful.**

 **Hospital in Konoha**

A hospital was in little rush. Only few doctors were walking there and there with few documents in hand or with nurse talking about something. Only few ninja were in hospital right now. One of them is Sasuke Uchiha. After preliminaries he suffer from chakra exhaust and curse seal on his neck.

In main hall on hospital were standing two person. First was men wearing standard jonin cloths. Half of his face was cover by dark-gray mask and his left eye was hid behind hitai- ate. He got gray hair and bored look in his eye. In front of him was standing girl. She got long blond hair made in two side pony tail reaching her hips. She got blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheeks.

She wear black and orange blouse with long sleeves. Blouse was long enough to hide her stomach were seal was. Under it she dark wear shirt which cover only her breast. She weak short skirt and anbu shoes. Her Hitai-ate was hanged on her neck. She was quite beautiful with her C-cup breast and face.

But right now the girl was rather anger. Her face was slightly red because of it. Her hands were clenched into fists. She said loud.

"Why?! Why you will train Sasuke not me?!"-She was getting angrier. First her teacher don't want to teach her for final Chuunin Exam, and second because he chose Sasuke of her. Her opponent was Neji Hyuuga and he was far stronger than her. That was obvious. But Kakashi say.

"I know who is your opponent but Sasuke got much stronger. I can't teach you both in the same time."-Kakashi said. He was ready to leave in any minute. Naruka say.

"Ycan't you teach us separately? One day me one day him?"-She ask. Kakashi shook his head.

"If I would do that none of you would learn anything."-he shock his head. Naruko drop her head and said.

"I see. Because he is Uchiha right?"-Naruko said in dark tone. Kakashi frown but didn't say anything.

"Admin it. You really never want me in your team. Dead Last, Who would want one. You speak of teamwork, of friendship but you negate me. Ignoring me! You always does! Always Uchiha this, Uchiha that! You never care about me! Al this time was ONE! BIG! LIE!"-Naruko shouted. Everyone turn their gaze at them. Kakashi looked around at people then at Naruko.

"If you say so. Now I must go."-Kakashi turn around and walked away leaving Naruko by herself. Couldn't stand it shout from anger irritation and leave hospital.

It was midday and the street were crowded. Everyone were walking, talking, some running. People were buying vegetables, fruits. Mostly commons things. A sun was high on the clear sky making street even hotter. Naruko was walking down the street with hands in pocket and head low, looking at her foot. She walked so about half hour. When she look up she notice that she found her self in slums.

"Now that's just great. Not that Kakashi-sensei don't want to help me, I find myself in slums. O just great!"-Naruko complain. The slums were always home for drunks, beggars, prostitute and types of shady. Looking around Naruko couldn't recognize any building which help her get out from slums.

She keep walking around trying to find the way out. She walked maybe hour or more bu it was pointless. She stopped at stamped her foot with anger.

"Fuck! How Am I suppose to leave these slums!?"-Naruko scratch her head with irritation. Soon ears pick some noises around her. She looked around but in dark alleys nothing could be seen. Then she heard voice behind her.

"Look boys, what we got here. A demon bitch."-he said with insane smile. A men right behind him add.

"You're right. Because of that demon I lost everything! Maybe I should make her pay?"-He looked at men in front of him. A crowd began too form around Naruko, leaving less and less space. She grip her fist near her and get in stance to defend herself.

" _Fuck, now I'm in big shit. How could this happen?"_ -Naruko ask herself with angry expression and clenched teeth. A crowd start picking various weapons. Sticks, pipes, bricks, stones, planks. Some even got knives. A men who hold knife lick it and said with knife still near mouth.

"I wonder. Demon aren't suppose to bleed. Let's find out if this is true."-he said with insane low, calm voice. Naruko could feel how chill went down her spine. A men charge at her aiming for her head. Naruko step back and allow knife to fly in front of her. She then punch men hand, which cause him to drop weapon and force him to expose neck. Naruko bring second hand and hit direct in neck. A men eyes wide and he collapse unconscious.

A crowd looked at this and throw themselves at her. Knowing that she don't stand a chance she run in first alley which wasn't blocked. A crowd run after her. Left, right, right, left, straight, then again left. She run throw labyrinth of alley. Dead end, quickly return to the intersection and left. Again dead end and crow manage to catch her, blocking the way back.

They look at her with eyes full of a hatred, blood lust, anger. They pointed at her with their weapon. She was scared. She felt like all of these weapons dig in her skin. She grab her arms like she want to hug herself and cut her mind from reality to escape. But her mind don't want to do it. Her eyes wide from fear as men slowly move closer to her. She move back. She keep moving until she felt hard, rough surface of wall. She looked at wall with eyes telling 'why you stopping me'.

A crow look at her and the other one with knife said with frown.

"Eyes. I don't like her eyes. We should pluck out her eyes. Eyes. Those eyes."-he said. A saliva was start leaking from mouth with foam. Other eyes light at this idea.

"No… no.. leave me… leave… me alone..."-Naruko mutter in horror. Her hand move to her mouth to hid it. She felt like her legs start to shake. Those faces of crowd were far scarier than blood lust of Zabuza. Those face, in her eyes, start morphing into faces of horror. Twisted, mutated faces straight from nightmare. Naruko couldn't even move.

"Glouh!"-she cough when a men catch her by neck and squeeze it making Naruko gasp for air. She start to scratch men hand to break free, but he ignore it. It was the same men who suggest to pluck her eyes. Her eyes wide as she look on him. He was men in early 30. A messy brown hair and strong jaw. A few scars adorned his face. One of his eye was black. Probably blind on it. He move knife closer to her eyes.

"Those eyes. I hate them. We should pluck them. Then we skin her alive. And then we shower her in salt. And then we kill her."-he move knife closer to her left eye. It was most one inch from it. She could feel as eyelashes touched the knife. As swung knife to dig it in eye but one men stopped him. He turn his head with irritation.

"Don't do it with knife."-he said lowly. A men grin in anger ready to ask why he defend this demon. He finish."You could accidentally kill her. Use spoon."-he said and pull out old, rusty spoon. A men grinned and hide knife. He then grab spoon and said.

"Good. This spoon is good. Rusty, old. As good days. Before you show up. We cry because of you. Now you will see how many felt when you kill them. "-he then swung and dig a spoon in her eye socket.

Naruko gave terrible shout from pain. A spoon dig few inches in eye socket from swung, but to dig it deeper a men was force to use his force. A spoon slowly make it way deeper, making pain bigger. A rust also help with giving pain. A small fragments of spoon were digging in flesh and with each move of muscle from pain they move deeper.

Naruko try to shock his head but men quickly grab her by jaw to keep her head straight. A blood soon star leaking from eye were spoon was. A saliva also star escaping from Naruko mouth. A men face twisted in insane grin. Behind him could be heard voices of laughing and chuckling. Those voices were digging in Naruko mid. Her vision began to blur from pain.

After a minute of slowly digging deeper men decide it was enough and with quick swung he pluck Naruko eye. She give another more horrific howl of pain. Every bird start to leave slums. A Naruko eye drop on the ground. A blood was leaking from her eye socket like from tap. Soon her whole torso was cover in her blood.

Men giggle at this sight. He also looked at eye who belong to Naruko, which was now laying on the ground in dirt. He smiled ominously at with insane laugh he smash the eye with his foot. Naruko other eye was almost hide in skull. She almost lost conscious. She barely see what was happening around her. And she almost couldn't heard anything.

A men spoke. "It's look like demons can bleed. But still one eye left. Let's-!"-He didn't finish as from behind some men began to shout from pain. A guy turn head and shout.

"Hey! What's going on?"-he was angry. Naruko slowly move head to see what's going on but because of blurry vision she couldn't see much. Soon more shout could be heard from behind. Men gritted his teeth from anger. He drop Naruko on the ground which she hit hard. Her skin start becoming pale from blood lost. She move a little head to see at men who hold her.

Right now he was standing with his back to her, with knife in hand. He prepare himself only to dodge flying person. A person hit the wall and stuck there. A blood was leaking from his eyes and mouth. A men with knife stiffened. Could this be a ninja? Impossible. They were in slums. They hardly ever come here.

The crowd was getting smaller. A persons were flying around like there were nothing. Some were hitting the walls then falling on the ground. Some were hammered in the wall lifeless. A few people lost their life when person kick and move their head to wall making it explode in blood and gore. They couldn't see who was doing it, but they could feel large blood lust.

A giggle could be heard in dark alley. Soon a purple energy like flame was coming from one spot. Everyone was tensed. Soon more giggle could be heard. A dark woman giggle. Slowly face could be seen.

A women got black hair made into like two horns. On them were ribbons on each horn. A women got sinister expression on her face. Her eyes were purple in color, and their were smiling. A limp were giving smirk showing teeth of predator who knew he catch his pray.

She wear purple dudou on chest with eight straps forming spider pattern connecting on her back. When she move closer it was seen she wear long, baggy, off-white trousers and purple tights. She also wear fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails were painted in bright purple color. Last thing were Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.

She looked at crowd and said."Hope there is someone strong here. I'm looking for some fun."-she said seductive. Some felt chill running down their spine. They felt like bug catch in spider web. A women giggle and drop what she got in right hand. It was human head. When landed it give hollow thumbp. Women then notice blood and fallow it with gaze until she found Naruko laying on the ground without eye.

Normally she wouldn't care but something said her she was worth time. She snicker and said.

"I see there is no strong men here. The only thing I see is crowd who is beating lonely girl."-her smile vanish in blink of eye. Now she got irritated expression. She knock her knuckle and get in stance. She jump in air, spin and land foot on first guy who was near. She landed on him and keep him in balance so he won't fall. She then again spin herself breaking guy neck. Meanwhile she also deliver hook kick on near three guys.

They were send into the wall. She landed on the ground and shout.

"Senpunsha!"-she then start spinning herself upright. Her foots were cover in purple energy. She was so fast that crowd didn't notice when five men were sending fly. She landed in crotch stance in the middle of crowd and shout.

"Fuharenjin!"-she again start spinning sending fave of purple energy everywhere. People were crying, shouting from pain. Kicks which were delivered to those who were too close had broken bones or even died. Crowd panicked. Soon they start running shouting about monster. Even person who plucked eye from Naruko run away. Soon in the alley remind women, unconscious Naruko and bodies of mobs. Women kneel near Naruko and exam her.

Her breathing was weak and almost not noticeable, pulse as well. Also bleed from the eye didn't stop. She careful pick Naruko and throw her on her shoulder.

"Yare, yare. If this girl survive I need ask her few questions. I can still feel blood lust. But it's coming from her, but she is unconscious. Could she be?"-women said to herself as she was running through the streets to hospital.

When she reach it she enter inside with kick in the door. Everyone jumper from shock. Someone shout. Women looked around and saw doctor she called.

"Hey you. Move your ass over here."-she demanded. Doctor do ash she said. "I found her in the slums. Better help her or you will feel new definitions of 'Beaten to bloody pulp' on your own skin. Got it?"-she ask with narrow eye. Doctor nodded immediately and called few nurses to help him. They get Naruko to surgery.

Three hours later women was sitting in room with Naruko in bed linked to the apparatus. Women was sitting and looking at Naruko with frown. She wonder.

" _Why I helped her? Normally I would ignore such think. Then why? Why? Because I suffer the same way she does?"-_ she move hand to her left eye who lighted slightly purple energy but quickly vanish. When they finish treating her they said she only suffer blood lost and shock after losing eye.

The rust in eye socket at least didn't dig too deep in flesh so they were easily removed. Naruko now got bandage covering her empty now eye socket. Women looked at her and move to her pocket. She pulled out purple eye patch. Even is she got two eyes she still carry eye patch with her. Why, only she knew.

" _That girl is strong in will. I can feel it but what with this blood lust. She is unconscious, yet she emanates quite strong blood lust but it's suppressed. Let's check something."_ -she thought and stand up. She move closer to Naruko and pulled her blouse and touch her stomach with open palm. Pulling out her chakra a seal appear. Stopping and moving closer she inspect it. She look at it and look at it.

" _What is this?"-_ she thought with sweat drop. What she saw was the most complex seal she ever seen. She wasn't master in Fuinjutsu, bah she didn't know any jutsu, but even genin could say this was complex one.

" _Damn. The only reason she got such complex seal is or she got a lot of genjutsu seal with anything else or it's suppose to contain something. Demon? Some kind monster? Hold her chakra reserve? But guessing...Ahhh now I see."-_ She understand now.

When she was moving through alleys in slums and find the crowd they said they will kill demon. First she thought a really demon was there so there would be some entertainment, but what she found was that girl. She must be that demon. So or she is so strong or it's because of that seal. Women reject option with been strong. Girl would then kick crowd ass.

"So must be because she contain something, but what I don't know. Heh."-she giggle. This was interesting. She think she find out why she help her. She was interesting. That girl could bring some kind fun. Women hope so. Soon groan could be heard. Women looked at Naruko face. Naruko slowly open her eyes and looked around. When she spot women she ask.

"Who...are you? Where...am I?"-she sound weak and quiet. Women smile a little and said.

"Right now you're in hospital. I bring you here after I found you surrounded by crowd. You was really in bad shape. Any minute later and you would die from blood lost. But you're fine now."-Women shrugged. Naruko looked at ceiling and ask.

"Why... you help me?"-she sound like she didn't wanted to be rescued. Women frown at her but shock her head and said.

"Because."-she pointed at her stomach. "You got quite interesting seal on you."-she said with smile. Naruko looked at her with eye and said.

"Interesting?… I think you don't know me? Every one in the village call me 'Deamon' "Demon spawn' or 'Demon whore'. You should let me die. I could at least escape from this all."-Naruko was on verge of cry. Women sigh and give her one big slap. A sound of hit was long in empty room. Naruko was shocked and didn't move inch. Women said.

"Are you really that weak? You survive to this time. You aren't weak, but speaking such making you one."-Women said. Naruko finally move her head to look at women. She saw how strong she was. An Aura she give was prove. Women said.

"Guessing after your headband you're kunoichi. Perhaps even you're member of those in Chuunin Exam. I can only guess."-Women said with small smile and risen hands. She continue."So if you're participating in Exam I can help you."-She offer. Naruko eye wide and she said. Why? Why someone completely stranger would train her. Naruko could answer to that question.

"Why? Why would you train me?"-she ask women. She looked at her then give thinking expression.

"Maybe..."-she said with smile and closed eyes."It would be fun. I always do something fun. Fighting is the best to entertain me."-she explain. Naruko could only gasp. Finally she would get normal training. A tear escape Naruko eye. Women looked at her with surprise expression.

"O..oi why are you crying?"-she ask.

"I'm just happy."-Naruko said wiping the tear. Women sigh and said.

"Doctor said you can leave tomorrow so I will pick you up. Better rest because this will be hard training. I won't care if you just left hospital. I push you so hard you won't be able to walk after I'm done with you."-she said and turn around to leave. Naruko stopped her asking.

"Name? What's your name?"-Women stopped and looked at Naruko.

"Juri. Juri Han."-she respond.

"I'm Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki. Let's work together Han-sensei."-Naruko said with smile. Juri just smirk and left Naruko to rest. When was was walking down the corridor she sense being watched. She stopped and looked around. She was alone. She call out.

"Get out from your hiding spot! I know you're here!"-she shout. Soon she was surrounded by five ANBU. Juri licked her lips and ask.

"Are you here to entertain me? If yes then don't waste time."-she said with evil smile. ANBU with hawk mask said.

"We were order to bring you to Hokage-sama Office. I suggest you come with us peacefully. "-he said without emotions. Juri frown and said.

"And here I thought I will have some fun. Fine lead me to this Hokage or who ever rule here."-she said bit disappointed.

 **Hokage office**

Sarutobi was looking through documents. On his deck were so many papers that only his hat could be seen. Sarutobi frown and massage his eyes. He was getting to old for this. And the Chuunin Exam give him only more paper work. A knock to door took his attention and he said.

"Enter."-A door open revealing five ANBU and women in purple. Sarutobi looked at her and said to ANBU.

"You can leave."-when ANBU leave he point and chair. "Come sit. We will got quite a lot to discuss."-he said not in friendly but also on in antagonist voice. Juri sit down and cross her legs.

"So. Why I was called here?"-she ask-demanded. Sarutobi took pipe and light it up. He said.

"First who are you? I recognize almost everyone if I see them at least once. But you, I don't recognize."-He said. Juri smiled and said.

"I'm Juri Han, people also call me 'Spider Queen'. Nice to meet you Hokage."-she give him mocking salute. Sarutobi puffed his pipe and sigh. She don't like that women. Not at all. It give him creepy chill. Her smile also is sinister. Like spider playing with his food.

"Answering your question I came to see Chuunin Exam to see how your precious genin fight. Maybe they will even entertain me."-she said while licking her lips. Sarutobi looked at her with cautions. He don't like her aura. She is confident, strong and arrogant. They looked at each other. Sarutobi with frown, Juri with her smile. Sarutobi break the silent.

"And what are you going to do in your free time? Hope nothing which would bring trouble to village."-He didn't blink. Not even once while conversation. He thought she would attack him if he drop guard. Juri smile widened.

"Apparently I found one think that would entertain me for quite some time."-she said while licking her fingers. Sarutobi ask.

"And what is that thing?"-He wasn't in mood. This women is toying with him from the beginning. Is she so powerful. He don't wanna check. He got more problem right now. Juri grin and move her hand before her with sinister expression. A purple aura slowly start spreading around her she said.

"Naruko Uzumaki. That girl. She is truly interesting. Truly. I wonder why? Because she lost eye like me? Because of her seal on stomach? Or maybe by my boredom? Who know? But being her teacher will be interesting."-she said and stood up from chair. When she was near door Sarutobi said.

"I just give my warning. That seal is S-class secret. Better be on guard."-Sarutobi warned. Juri stood there few second then start giggling, which turn in hysterical laugh. She turn to Sarutobi with glowing left eye.

"I don't care about that seal. Or what is inside. If this will be interesting then let it be. Maybe even this will help her. After all Spider always get what he want."-she laugh again and leave angry Sarutobi. After she left he smash his hand at table. Documents flew everywhere. That women. He mock him from the very beginning. Her tone, her voice, her expression, her body. Everything from her laugh at him. Right in the face.

"That Juri. She is someone who is equal with Orochimaru if we talk about mocking and provoking. Wonder why Naruko accept her proposal about training."-Sarutobi puffed pipe and put it down. He looked at Konoha, most specific and Hokage Mountain. He said.

"Wonder how your daughter will do Yondaime."-Sarutobi mutter to himself.

 **Next day**

Naruko was on the training ground with Juri. She pick her few minutes ago. And she wasn't kidding about training. When she said what they were going to do in month Naruko gulped. Juri ask.

"By the way do you know any jutsu?"-Juri ask with hands on her hips. Naruko think a little and said.

"Nothing practice only Kage Bushin."-she shrugged. Juri was going to say something but then the name click her.

"Kage Bushin? If that's true then think will go much faster. If I remember correctly that jutsu spread the same amount of chakra to every clone making them, durable and could do normal damage compare to normal bushin. Also what they learn, it's return to owner. It's the best jutsu to learn other jutsu, chakra control or taijutsu. But I won't teach you chakra control or jutsu. Before you ask why I tell you. I don't use chakra."-she said like it was obvious.

Naruko was dumb founded. She said.

"Then what will you teach me?"-she said slightly panic. Juri smile.

"Watch carefull."-she said and get in her stance. She then shout."Fuharenjin!"-A purple energy cover her and with each kick a purple wave left from her. Naruko was shocked. It wasn't chakra for sure. Because she said so. And also she didn't find any change in her chakra system. Being sensor it's good thing. When Juri finish she said.

"Instead of chakra I use Ki. It's like using chakra but it's more powerful and don't tire body so much like using chakra. But before we began put down those bandage from your eye socket."-she said. Naruko didn't know why but she do it. Juri walked to her and from pocket pulled out eye patch. It was the same as her but instead of purple it was orange. She put on an eye patch and said.

"It's small gift. If you will be good student After we finish training you I think I will got another present for you but we will see. Now"-she said with grin that make Naruko sweat.

"Let's begin training."-she said with expression that would make everyone run for their money. Naruko wonder if she made a right decision she accept her training.

 **Ok people that's first chapter from challenge. I hope you will like it. Read and write review. See you soon in my other stories. Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Training, eye and Fox

**Hello in new chapter. Then, without talking let's begin.**

 **Training ground number 12**

The sun was high in sky. Only few small clouds could be seen on it. A calm wind was blowing quietly making trees leaves rustled a little. But between these calming sound a shouting could be heard.

On training ground were two women training. Older was standing and watching as hundred clones were training Taekwondo. She looked at them careful and seeking any flaws. Soon she shout.

"Higher these legs! Or you won't be able to hit head!"-clones respond with one 'Hai!' and start again. She then turn around and saw true Naruko who was making push-ups on hands with vase full of water on foots.

"26! 27! 28! 29! 30!"-she shout and throw vase in air. Quick spin and she landed on foot. When she stood up she looked up to catch vase. Juri said.

"Good. Now, in my style of Taekwondo I use more legs that arms. Because they are stronger and they got more range."-she said. Naruko nodded. "So now 100 sit-ups. Vase on head and one in each hand, for balance and stamina. Come on we got only month for you to prepare!"-she shout. Naruko sigh and put vase on head and in hands and start doing sit-ups. Juri thought.

 _"At this rate her Taekwondo would be average. But these clones surly are useful."-_ she looked at clones. Right now they were trying do double kick. Juri continue. _"Good she is flexible. If not this could take more amount of time. But I should see how she paint this mountain without anybody notice. Especially ANBU. Hehe"_ -she licked her lips. " _She is truly interesting. Not single complaining about training. She truly want to be stronger."_ -Juri giggle a little.

Naruko made already 20 sit-ups. A sweat was gathering on her forehead. Juri walked to clones and taking their attention said.

"Ok, now something different. I wanna you all to spar. Using only kicks, from Taekwondo. Let's see if this help."-she said with smug. Clones looked between themselves and start sparing. When half clones disappear she said.

"Not bad. Only two days and you already can do satisfiable kicks. But it's still not enough. I will Increase the level of training. When you did one hundred kicks, you do now three hundred. Every exercise from now on is tripled. And not single complaining. If you wanna beat that Hyuuga better try harder. I don't tolerant weak people."-she said with evil eyes. Clones felt chill down their spine and start doing training.

Back to Naruko she was almost done with sit-ups. Juri said.

"After you finish, make another clones. As much as you-!"-she stopped and looked at one place. She grab stone with foot throw it in the air and with air spin she kick it in the bush.

"GUAHH!"-Someone yelled. Juri shout.

"Better have a good reason to peek. You got three second."-she threatened clenching her hand in fist. Naruko finished her exercise and looked at person who walk out of bushes. A vase was still on her head and in hands. She literally forget about the one on head, but her arms were burning from pain.

A person have long, white, spiky hair. His hitai-ate got two small horns. He got two red lines under his eyes. He wear red haori, gray outfit under it with probably light chainmail. Pants reaching his half of his tibia and traditional Japanese sandals on hill. On his back was scroll. His name was Jiraya. Infamous pervert.(Jiraya: I'm SUPER PERVERT!)

He rise his hands in surrendering gesture and said.

"Dammit, you got really hard kick."-he whine. Juri said.

"Didn't I tell you. Explain why you peek on us."-she demand. A purple energy start appearing in her eye. Jiraya frown but said with lewd smile.

"Ohhh. Only beautiful women got my attention so you shou- AHH!"-she said as Juri feet was few inches from his nose. Juri said with frown and serious voice.

"If peeking women is only thing you can do then better get out, or you will fell new definition of 'Beaten to bloody pulp'.- She threatened. Jiraya frown and jump away and get in stance.

" _That women is fast. And what with this energy? It's first time I see something like this. Let's check her out."_ -he smiled and said.

"I see you're hot head. Ok, if you wanna settle this in hard way."-he move his right leg behind and left in front as well arms and said with confident smile. "Then come!"-he said and with gesture he provoke her to attack. Juri said to Naruko.

"This guy maybe will bring some fun. Look careful and remember what you will see."-she said and charge at Jiraya. He smiled and start preparing jutsu. Juri jump left and right and jump in air to prepare kick. Jiraya slap his hand together and shout.

"Katon: Gokyakyu no Jutsu."-he send a fireball at Juri. She snorted and kick her leg, releasing wave of energy which collide with fireball. An explosion cover area between them. Juri landed on the ground and charge at Jirayia. He make another hand seals and shout.

"Daiendan."-from his mouth a massive wave of flame flew at Juri. Biting her lip she try avoid wave of flame. She make few kicks with energy to destroy flames at side. Which success making her field to escape attack. She stopped and licking her lips she said.

"I see you're in good shape. Perhaps you can entertain me."-she grinned. Jiraya snorted and said.

"I'm poet. It's my duty to entertain people with my art. But right now I will entertain you in different way."-he said and charge at Juri. She smiled widely. They both charge at each other. Jirayia prepare to punch her right in face. Juri as well. When they were few meters away from each other Naruko shout.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"-Juri and Jiraya lost balance because of how loud she shouted and almost collide with each other. But Juri manage to flip above Jiraya who ducked. Juri make few flips and landed on the ground with grace. Jiraya on the other hand eat dirt. Literally. Juri frown and said to Naruko.

"Hey, gaki! Why did you stop us?!"-Juri was angry. Naruko put down vases and said.

"I'm sorry, Han-sensei, but I wanna continue my training. I need to be prepared to Finals and playing with this pervert will only slow us down in progress."-Naruko said and looked at Jiraya with frown. He shout.

"I'm not pervert! I'm SUPER Pervert!"-he shout with pride. Juri want to beat shit out of him, but she lost interesting. She looked carefully at Jiraya and notice big scroll behind his back. She ask-demanded.

"Hey, pervert! Are you maybe familiar with seals?"-her tone was giving hint to don't give her 'no' for answer. A tick mark appear on Jiraya face.

"I told you I'm Super Pervert! And to your knowledge, I'm not only familiar with seals! I'm Seal Master!"-he said while crossing arms on chest and puffed with pride. Juri start thinking and said to Jiraya.

"Hey make 9 gravity seals!"-Juri demanded. Jiraya raised eyebrow, and looked at Juri like she could demand something from him. Jiraya stood up and said.

"Why should I? It's not like you can demand something from me."-he answer. Juri smiled and chuckle. She get idea to get what she want.

"I see. So you're not a Master after all. You're just pervert, who want to peeping woman, right? You just talk a lot, and do nothing."-she said with smirk and mocking tone. A more tick marks appear on Jiraya face. He pulled charms and ink and said.

"I will show you, what kind of Master I really am!"-he said and start making seals. Juri smiled and turn to Naruko.

"See. Men are so easy to convince. You just need to know, where hit."-she said with sadistic smile. Naruko felt a cold chill ran down her spine. Juri walked to her and said.

"By the way, gaki..."-She whispered to her ear, before she kicked her right in the stomach and send her straight in the tree. Naruko gasp from hit and fall on the ground, trying to catch breath. Clones stop doing the exercises and Jiraya stop making fifth seal. Juri walked to Naruko and said.

"Remember, don't stand between Spider and her Pray."-she said with scold. Naruko looked at Juri and said.

"I'm sorry… Han-sensei."-she mutter. Juri just looked at her and turn away and said.

"I hope you are sorry."-she said and turn to clones. "Who said you can stop. Everything from the beginning NOW!"-Juri shouted. Clones start doing everything from the beginning. Juri sigh and looked at sun. It was already past noon. She looked at Naruko over shoulder. She was trying to do squats. She scratch her head and sigh.

"Naruko. Take break."-she said with small hint of apology. Naruko looked at Juri surprised and ask.

"What?" Juri start to shake with anger and shout, stomping hard at ground and pointing at Naruko.

"I said you can take break! What are you?! Deaf!? If you want I can give you such intensive training you won't be able to walk for week!"-she shouted. Naruko jumped from fear and run away to get something to eat. Juri crack her arms and sigh. She looked at Jiraya and asked.

"Hey, are seals ready?"-Jiraya sighed and with tiredness he said.

"Yeah, they are ready for use. Just put some chakra in them. The amount of chakra which put the seals will be equal to their weight.."-he explain. Juri smiled and took the seals. He said to Jiraya.

"Thanks."-she said and walked to clones. They were in the middle of a workout. She said.

"Ok, you can dispel."-The clones sigh and gratefully dispelled themselves. Right now Naruko got. a quite strong headache from knowledge of Taekwondo. But this was just beginning. She still has whole month to prepare.

 **Two weeks later**

Naruko was walking down the street to Ichiraku Ramen. She just finished her workout with Juri. She was tired, and hungry and beaten. Today, she was sparing with her. Juri literally, make her eat dirt. But she also praised her. She was getting better and better. And because of this Juri bought her new outfit few hours ago. It was the same outfit which Juri wear but instead of purple, she got orange version. And Naruko absolutely love this outfit.

It was comfortable, light and very durable. Nor training or beating couldn't destroy this outfit, but sharp weapons could damage it. But Naruko was very happy, from her skills in Taekwondo. She really fit in this style. Her long legs and flexibility she has only helped her in training. And right now, a nice body could be seen. Her muscles are getting bigger and harder, and without losing agility. Also her speed increased. In previous week Juri began to tell her to run with seals. Right now, even after training she still use them. And right now she got additional 60 kg on all 9 seals.

Naruko enter the Ichiraku Ramen and sit down. She grab the menu and looked at all delicious flavors of ramen she can choose. A salvia start dropping from her mouth. She was really hungry. Ayame rise her head from under the counter and smiled brightly. She said.

"Hey, Naruko, how are you today?"-she polished a dishes she just washed. Naruko looked over the menu and scratched her head.

"I'm fine. Beaten but fine."-she said with shy smile. Ayame frown and crossed her arms. She pointed at him with finger.

"You better don't allowed to be used you like some kind of punching bag. Or you will deal with me."-she said with insane smile and red glowing eyes. A purple aura appear behind her giving her devilish look. But it was just imagination of our poor Naruko.

Naruko rise her hands in defensive position and said.

"Don't worry Ayame-chan. It was training. That's right. Training."-sweat was gathering on Naruko face. Ayame aura vanished as quick as it appeared. She asked.

"So, The usual?"-Naruko nodded. Ayame shouted to call her father. When Teuchi went out from supply base, he greeted Naruko with smile and with surprise when he notice Naruko new outfit. Ayame then notice this as well, and slap herself several dozen times in forehead. Naruko laugh at this. Sometimes Ayame was clueless. After short time, Naruko start eating her favorite ramen.

When Naruko was eating her fifth bowl, someone entered. Naruko didn't bother to look, but voice of person grab her attention. Naruko look over his shoulder and notice someone, she wouldn't expect too see where she was now.

In enter stood girl with short dark-blue or semi-purple hair. Her eyes were without pupils, but it wasn't seems she was blind. She maybe got better sight than Naruko. She wore gray-purple blouse and dark-blue pants. Also, she wore black shinobi sandals. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, the former heiress of Hyuuga clan.

Naruko notice she was very shy. But, seriously, she couldn't talk with her more than 10 minutes before she would faint. But beside that, she was girl, who was very kind and always ready to help if needed. A real pearl in sea of trash. Because mostly, everybody care only about themselves.

Hinata looked at Naruko who also looked at her. They were looking at themselves for about minute before Hinata face turn into bright red. Ayame seeing Hinata face, couldn't help but giggled. Hinata after calming down a little sit down next to Naruko with face still red. Naruko finished eating her ramen and turn to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. What are you doing here?"-she ask with smile. Hinata yelp a little and start wriggle. Naruko looked at Hinata confused. She replied.

"I-I was..pas-passing by wh-when I n-noticed you."-she mutter. Naruko nodded and said.

"How's your training? I heard you started training, when you leave hospital."-Naruko said and order water to drink. Ayame nodded and went for water. Hinata looked at Naruko and said.

"I-It's going well. But Father is s-still strict. But I doing my best."-she said with small smile. Naruko smiled and said.

"That's good. I also train hard. You will see when, I beat everyone at Finals."-Naruko said while pointing with her thumb at herself. Naruto giggle and nodded. They were talking for another five minute, when another present appear behind them. Naruko and Hinata looked at person and Naruko frown immediately. The person was no other than Kakashi Hatake.

Naruko looked at him with poisoned sight. Hinata noticed this and looked at them with worry. Naruko tightened her fist behind her, ready to smash it at Kakashi's face. He on the other hand, looked at Naruko with bored expression. He said with bored.

"Yo, Naruko, you not training?"-he looked at her with calculating eye. Naruko was on edge of anger. She really don't want to be near him right now. He said again.

"If you won't training, then there is no chance that you will become a Chunin."-he said clearly in provoking tone. Naruko gritted her teeth, but give deep and long sigh and said to her so-called 'Sensei'.

"I have break. I will go back to training in few minutes. And speaking of training, how is Uchiha? Did he already finished his training?"-she asked. The last sentence was in really mocking tone. Kakashi frowned but it quickly vanish. He said.

"He also have a break. I will give you advice."-he said as he turned away ready to leaving. "You better forfeit when you will face Sasuke."-and he left. Naruko frown and turn to Hinata.

"Sorry about that."-she scratch her head. Hinata shocked her head and said.

"Don't worry. I wish you good luck in training. I will come to Finals to cheer for you."-she said with smile. Naruko couldn't help but blush slightly. She laugh nervously and said.

"Well. It will better If I go back to training. See you soon Hinata."-She said, quickly drank her glass of water and run off to the training ground where was Juri. Hinata only waved at Naruko and sigh. But suddenly her face turned red and steam left her head.

" _I talked to Naruko and didn't faint!"_ -she thought with happiness and run as fast as she could to her home. After dust settle down, Ayame looked around confused and shouted.

"And who is going to pay bill!?"-she sigh and start washing the dishes.

 **Training ground number 12**

Juri was sitting under the tree, looking at eye. The more precisely, her left eye. She lost it in fight when her family was killed by undefined shinobi. From that moment she hated shinobi. Every single one of them who stood in her way, was killed in fight. And Juri laugh at their struggling when they try run away, with broken bones.

She beat them to the bloody pulp, and used them, like they are a mere toys. Sometimes she waited in one place, when another group of shinobi appear. And she smiled when they appear. She was like spider. Sometimes she waited in one place, when another group of shinobi appear. And she smiled when they appear. She waited and sometimes lured them into traps.

They couldn't stand a chance against her. But one time, she overreached. This was one year earlier. She was sitting under the tree, just like today. The sun was high on the sky, and wind was slowly blowing, giving fresh air to breathe with. Juri was looking at her hands, thinking what to do now.

 **One year early, unknown location, midday**

Juri heard breaking branch and jump away from her location. Soon after that two kunais were in the ground where she was. Frowning she shouted.

"Hey, get out of those covers! There is no point hiding now!"-she looked around. For few seconds no one came out, but soon, shinobi start surround her slowly. Smiling she said.

"Oy, oy, oy. I think I will have a lot of fun with you."-she get in her stance and said. "Let's start, huh?"-she notice that shinobi didn't do anything. She frown and looked around. Soon from the line of shinobi came another one.

He was tall, well-built men with mask over his face. He have red hair and dark skin. He also wear the same gear as his fellows shinobi. From his forehead protector, she could guess, that they are from Iwagakure. The men said.

"So you're that infamous women, who killed almost one hundred shinobi, through pass these years. I must say I'm impressed. But enough of this chit-chat."-he said and pulled kunai and prepared himself. Juri smiled and said.

"I hope you will be better than the previous group."-she said and charged at shinobi. He did the same thing and they run at each other, with blood lust in their eyes. Juri leg and Shinobi hand meet in the middle of battlefield.

"-sei… ri-sensei… Juri-sensei!"-someone called her.

Juri eyes snapped open when she felt someone was shaking her. She looked around and saw Naruko. She looked around again and asked.

"I fell asleep?"-she grabbed her head and felt she still got her eye in the hand. Naruko nodded and said.

"I just came back from break. And when I came you was sitting here, sleeping."-she looked little worry. Juri shocked her head and stood up. She shacked off the dust and said.

"Nevermind. I hope you're ready, because right now do 300 sit-ups with vase in hands and one on head with water. Come on, move!"-she ordered. Naruko jumped and run to prepare vases. Juri sighed and looked at eye, before she pushed her eye back to eye socket. She felt a little pain but nothing major. She blinked few times, so the eye could place itself and looked at Naruko who started doing sit-ups.

When Juri finished training Naruko it was almost evening and the sun was hiding behind the horizon. Naruko was exhausted, but satisfied. Juri walked to Naruko, who was breathing heavily and was laying on the ground. She was covered in dust and sweat. When Naruko notice Juri she said.

"Naruko you did well. I'm impressed. But still you're average in Taekwondo, but for now, this should be enough. In next two weeks, we will start another part of training, but this require something."-she said and crouched. Naruko looked at Juri with her eye little confused.

About what Juri-sensei talking about. Require something. She need to do something. They needed some kind of item. Naruko couldn't guess, but was terrified when she noticed how Juri wrenched her own eye. Naruko screamed from fear and shouted.

"Juri-sensei! What are you doing!? Are you-!"-she didn't finished, because Juri grab her by jaw. Juri looked little irritated. She looked into Naruko eye and said.

"Shut the FUCK up! Jeez, you want to make me deaf."-she said and without any warning she pulled Naruko eye patch off her face. Naruko couldn't do anything, not even struggle because of shock. Juri didn't stop there and pushed her eye in Naruko hollow eye socket. At first nothing happen but then Naruko scream from pain.

She felt like her left part of head was burning, like there was fire in her head. Grabbing her head, she start rolling on the ground but Juri grab and hold her down. Naruko was screaming louder and louder from each passing seconds. Juri cursed and smacked Naruko in the face, stunning her. She stopped struggle and felt numb. Juri sigh and sit next to her.

She looked at unconscious Naruko and mutter to herself.

"I hope you will wake up soon. I will got hell of explanation to do."-Juri complain and furiously scratched her hair. After second she looked forward and looked at sky.

 **In Naruko Mindscape**

Naruko groaned and slowly opened eyes. She felt like her head was going to explode. And she still felt fire in her left eye. She slowly stood up and looked around. She didn't recognize the place. She notice iron pipes coming from around her. The walls also was made from what it appears, the iron plates. And mostly there wasn't light. The only place where light was, was where she stood. Grabbing by her left side of her face Naruko said to herself.

"Kuso, what did Yuri-sensei do? And she didn't even warned me. I hope I gets some explanations." she started slowly move forward to find the exit. Surprisingly the light was following her, so she at least saw what was before her. Also she notice, that there was water around her, which was enough to have whole foot in water.

The corridor was getting smaller and smaller, but she still could walking straight without getting hit by the pipe. After long walk she found entrance. Or so she thought. When she entered so-called 'exit' she entered big room. She looked around. The walls were also builded with the same iron plates. But what caught her attention was Iron bars, tall for maybe 10 meters. Maybe more. On the middle was charm with word "Seal" on it.

But after a second she felt massive Killing intent. It was so big she saw like she was crushed, turned into bloody pulp because of huge paw with claws. Her whole body stopped in track and her whole body started trembling. Her whole face was covered in sweat. She felt like something was holding her, squeezing life out of her.

Slowly looking up, she saw red giant eye. The eye was looking back at her. Like the predator. She couldn't move. She could only stare back at the eye, with fear. She didn't even noticed, when claws rushed at her. Only to stopped few millimeters from her face. After a second she noticed what just happen.

Falling on her butt, she slowly start noticing giant, sharp fangs. A head started to revealing it's self, which was huge fox head with orange or ginger fur. Soon she saw fox in full of it's glory. Big, fox body and massive, nine tails swinging behind it. Naruko gulped didn't knowing what to do. Where she was, what happen, it was all meaningless. She wanted just run away. But she couldn't. Fear paralyzed her body.

Fox got huge grin on it's face. His eye was smiling, sneeringly. Naruko tried to stand up but, loud, deep voice of Fox stopped her.

" **I see, that my jailor finally, showed herself. I'm honored."** -he said in mocking tone. Naruko didn't know what to do. Killing Intent she was feeling were stopping her to do, say anything. Fox continued.

" **What's the matter, gaki? Are you scared? Are you covered in fear? Hehehe. You should be. After all, you are standing, or sitting, before the mightiest of the Biju. You're in front of Kyuubi-no-Yoko it self!"** -he roared with proud. Naruko was shacking with fear. She wanted to run away. To leave this place, and never go back here. Fox said to her.

" **I see, you're quite strong. That Juri or who-ever train you now has her head on the neck. But still, you're weak! Maybe I could help you!"** -fox offered. Naruko finally manage to say something.

"W-w-w why, s-sho-should I-I trust you?!"-she half shouted still feeling fear. Fox frown slightly but soon erupted in laugh. The water and the whole room start trembling. Fox looked at girl and said.

" **Truth. Why girl, such as you, should trust a demon, like me."** -he giggled. Naruko finally manage to stand up but she didn't move from her place. Blood lust was still overwhelming, but finally she could stand still. Fox looked little surprised but didn't showed this. He move his head closer to the ground, so he could better see the girl.

Naruko gulped and clenched her fist. She pointed at Fox and with angry expression she shouted.

"HEY! You Fur-ball! If You're in me, then for living here you will allow me to use your power!"-her sweat was falling from her face. She has nervous smile, while looking at fox. Fox didn't know, what to say at beginning. This girl just break free from paralyzing fear and now she felt just a fear. This caught him off guard. But soon he roared in laugh. Naruko didn't know what to say. She became more nervous.

After few minutes of loud laugh he said.

" **You're interesting! Truly interesting! Very well! I will allowed you to use some of my power! But in return you let me see what you see and hear what you can hear. So I won't be bored! Deal?"** -he asked with smile which was saying that there was catch. But Naruko didn't notice this. After few second she nodded.

"Fine, but try do something what will force me to do something I don't want to and I will shut you up for good!"-she said, again pointing at fox. He only giggled and said.

" **Whatever. Now, I think your teacher is waiting for you. Say hello to her from me."** -fox said and force Naruko to leave her mindscape.

 **Training ground number 12, border between evening and night**

Juri was sitting in the same place where she was, next to Naruko. She was getting impatient. What could hold her so long. Maybe the beast in her guts. Or maybe something else. Scratching her hair she sigh. But hearing groans from behind she looked over her shoulder. She saw how Naruko was waking up.

Naruko opened her eyes and groaned. Looking around she spotted Juri and asked.

"W-What happen?"-she still felt burning sensation in her left eye. Juri said.

"I gave you something. Something which will help you in future."-she said. Naruko then noticed she could see on left eye. Wondering, why she could see, she was going to ask Juri, but she saw that Juri left eye was closed. That give her hint what Juri was talking about.

"Why? Why did you gave me your left eye?"-she was unsure. Juri sighed and said.

"Listen carefully, because I won't repeat myself. And wait to the end of my explanations, they you will be able to ask questions. Got it?"-she said with stern face. Naruko nodded. And Juri start explaining everything. From beginning to end.

 **Ok, that's it. I'm really sorry for such delay from last chapter, my laziness, and later school, just didn't help. Also Matura and vocational examinations which I will have in second part of school time also didn't help. And IT Is really difficult.**

 **But anyway. Here is story and I have hope it's on high level, and there will be much less gramma errors.**

 **Soo, there will be probably new chapter for my StarCraft story or Naruto/RWBY crossover. I will try to write them to Christmas.**

 **Soo see you soon, Read and write Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Neji vs Naruko Part 1

Naruko was looking at Juri with puzzled expression. She didn't knew why Juri gave her left eye and why now. She was even more confused because of meeting with Giant Fox, which was inside her. Naruko was kneeling and looking at Juri waiting for her to explain everything.

Juri on the other hand was looking at Naruko was slightly bored, more annoyed expression. Not because Naruko was irritating her with her expression, but because of long explanation she need to give. She sighed and scratched her head. Before she start explaining she put eye patch on her left eye. She sat more comfortably before she started.

"Listen brat. I know I make quite a confusing scene-..."

"Hell yeah you did!" Naruko shouted. Juri felt vein popping on her forehead but stopped herself from smacking Naruko in the head or face, or even both with addition to few other body types.

"Don't interrupt me..." Juri hissed. Naruko jolted, feeling creeps going down her spine.

"Anyway, back to my explanation. Teaching you was quite a fun, I must say. I didn't felt this refreshed in a long time. Quite good side play if you ask me. Now, about that eye of yours. What I gave you is special thing. Don't and I MEAN it, DON'T LOSE IT. It's powerful tool called Feng Shui Engine. It can boost your strength, reflex, speed, durability and stamina to a whole new level. When I used it to it's full extend, I could beat almost everyone, even the strongest opponent. It was quite a fun I must say." Juri laughed at the end.

Naruko asked then.

"Then why you gave it to me? If what you said is true, then… You would have more opportunity to use it." Juri looked at Naruko and smiled slightly.

"You're right. Hell, I don't know why I even did this." Juri then pointed at Naruko with accused eyes. "And don't ask why anymore! Or I will change my mind and rip this thing from your eye socket!" Juri shouted. Naruko jumped surprised and backed from Juri few feet.

Juri lower her hand and sighed. Then sun was going to hid soon.

"Anyway, from this point onward to the Chunin Exam I going to teach you how to use it, starting tomorrow. With your clones, the training should go quite smooth. I wonder just about one thing. Whatever, we will see this later. Go home and rest, because tomorrow the training is going to hurt. A lot." Juri smiled sadistically. Naruko could only gulped.

 **One week later, Chunin Exam**

The village of Konoha was in uproar. The people were coming to the village to see Chunin Exam. The powerful people like daimyos, rich Traders and many more. The streets were full of people buying and selling things. The trade was blooming.

But most of the people if not all were heading to stadium where main event would be. The Chunin Exam. People were excited and were betting who would win. The places where you could bet were literally besieged. And the owners had hard time too keep up.

The stadium was quickly filled with people who could not wait too see the fights. The clans from Konoha were waiting to see their pupils fights. On the stadium was sitting Hinata with her father and sister. Hiashi and Hanabi were talking about Nwji who was prodigy in their clan. Hinata on the other hand was quietly voting for Naruko.

Hokage was sitting on the balcony, accompanied by Kazekage.

"It's nice day for an Exam, don't you agree? Hokage-sama?" Kazekage asked. Hokage nodded.

"You're right, Kazekage. You must be happy, knowing that your kids manage to reach Finals." Hokage said with small smile. Kazekage just responded.

"I knew they would reach finals. They are my children after all." Kazekage then turned back to stadium and said. But not before looking at people on the stadium.

"Quite a crowd gather here. I guess everyone one of them want to see Their precious Last Uchiha to fight." Kazekage said. Hokage chuckled slightly.

"Probably, but Uchiha is not the only one worth watching." Kazekage looked at Hokage.

"Perhaps, but for normal people Uchiha is symbol of strength. It's no surprise they wanted to see him fighting, and perhaps winning the Finals." Kazekage said. Hokage scratched his beard.

"You may be right. But let's leave this matter on the side. Let's enjoy the fights from now on." Hokage said with small grin. Kazegake only nodded slightly and turned back to stadium.

On the plaza, participant were gathering. Naruko, Gara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino and Neji. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Naruko was in her outfit which was similar to Juri, but it was black-and orange instead of dark pink or purple, depend on who would say.

Naruko was standing with her arm crossed. She looked at the stadium and people which were sitting. Then her face turned into cocky grin. She spotted Juri which was standing, resting on the wall with her arm crossed. She was giving her the same cocky grin.

In the last week Naruko and Juri were training hard. Naruko was making about 300 clones to help her increase speed of training. Juri also increased weight on gravity seals to around triple time of Naruko normal weight. And additional vases which were full of water. Push-ups, Sit-ups, standing still with vases on the knees, holding in hand while they are straight, one on the head. Sparing and other training methods which were quite brutal. But Naruko didn't complained.

When everyone was standing a ninja came with senbon in his mouth and he said.

"I'm Genma Shiranui and I will be proctor of the finals. Let me explain the rules. They are the same as they were in preliminaries. Saying that, killing is allowed but not welcome. All technique are allowed. You can use every tool you got with you. Now smile and show yourself to people." He smiled and looked at Hokage. He nodded and Genma nodded back.

"So without delay, I open the Finals of The Chunin exam." Genma said. People shouted and clapped all around the stadium. The genins felt pressure but they keep their posture.

"So without further delay, Naruko Uzumaki and Hyuuga Neji, please take position. Everybody else please leave the area and wait in waiting room." Genma said. Everyone except Naruko and Neji left to waiitng room ,from where they could watch a fight.

Neji looked at Naruko and said.

"You better give up. You bound to lose. The Fate decided." Neji cracked a smile. Naruko rose eye brow before she said.

"Are you crazy? I trained for month for this day. No way on hell I would give up now." Naruko said before she smiled sadistically. She licked her lips and said, bending forward.

"I just can't wait to break your spirit. Hehehe. I wonder if you will be able to entertain me?" Naruko asked before she get into stance. Neji gritted his teeth before he said to Genma.

"Proctor, please start a match." Naji said and activated his Byakugan. Genma looked at both of them and rose his hand.

"Ready?" Both Naruko and Neji nodded, their eyes looked at their opponent. Genma dropped his hand and shouted.

"Begin!" He then jumped to safe distance. Naruko dashed at Neji who prepared himself. Naruko then jumped high in the air and prepare to drop-kick Neji. He blocked it, but he didn't except such power from the kick, his defense was lower and his face exposed. Naruko didn't wasted time and kicked Neji in the face, but she manage only graze his hair, because he manage to move his head to the side.

Neji tried to punch Naruko, but she grabbed Neji by head with her leg, which she earlier tried to kick him. To avoid being catch, he needed to bend forward. Naruko knew this and struck Neji in head with her knee, sending him slightly in the air. Naruko then quickly spin and kick Neji in the stomach. He manage to block but he was send flying nonetheless.

He manage to landed and regain his stance. He gritted his teeth.

" _Such power. I didn't expect such force from her kick. But now I know her strength, I can easily predict her movement. This match is mine!"_ Neji thought and charged at Naruko who was waiting for his move. Neji charged and start attacking Naruko with his gentle fist.

Naruko manage to block or parry some hits, but Neji manage to hit her few times in the arms. Neji then quickly spun and deliver kick to Naruko stomach. She manage to block but she was send flying few feet back. She looked at Neji and licked her lips. She dropped her guard and start saying.

"Well, well, well. I see you know something. I guess you will entertain me a little." Naruko clenched her fist and smiled sadistically. Neji felt anger rising in him but he calmed down. Naruko bended forward and charged at Neji. He rose his hands in defense manner. Naruko kicked Neji but he blocked it.

For next few minutes, both Neji and Naruko were exchanging blocks and blows. But Naruko manage to finally put Neji into solid defense, blocking him any chance to counterattack. Naruko grinned and from double spin she deliver powerful kick to Neji. He manage to block it, but he lost his balance and footing. Naruko used this and charged her kick. Neji gritted his teeth and moved his left hand to make some kind of block.

Naruko then gave powerful kick, leaving black trail after it. When kick connected, Neji was send flying hard. Naruko laughed and shouted.

"Not bad! Juri-sensei was right! Fighting is the best!" Naruko laughed.

On the stands people were giving shouts of excitements. But most of the people were surprised to see Neji in defense. Most people expected to see Neji easily beating Naruko. After all he is one of the strongest participant in Chunin Exam.

Hiashi seeing Neji at disadvantage frowned. He was surprised as well, but he was more concern about Naruko fighting style. He didn't saw anything like this before. He looked around the stadium, but there was just too many people. Hanabi asked.

"Father, why is Neji loosing? He should easily beat her." She was confused. Hiashi said, still looking at the stadium.

"I'm not sure myself, but perhaps Neji didn't consider Naruko as much thread. This could be his mistake, giving Naruko chance to surprise him. He must be still in shock, so he don't think straight and can't think of any strategic." Hiashi said. Hanabi looked then at the fight. Neji was standing and looking at Naruko who was grinning.

Hinata on the other hand was surprised by Naruko attitude but she still keep voting for her. But to tell the truth, she was little afraid of current Naruko. But she also felt slightly happy. Naruko was giving her best again.

"Naruko-chan..." Hinata muttered under her nose. Nobody heard that, except herself.

Hokage was grinning, while looking at fight. Kazekage saw this and said to Hokage.

"I see this fight put you in good mood." Hokage laughed.

"Of course. Seeing my genins, giving their best is always good thing." Hokage laughed again.

"I see." Was all Kazekage said.

Neji breathed slightly to calm down.

" _Calm down! She is slightly faster and stronger that I thought, but I think I got some understanding of her style. She is like Lee, she is concentrated on taijutsu, so she won't have any jutsu at her disposal. I should use that to my advantage. I also still didn't used my Gentle Fist how I should from the beginning. This gave her too much time. But now, this is the end!"_ Neji thought and get ready. Naruko looked at him and said.

"Ready? Can we start round two?" She licked her lips. Neji smirked.

"I don't care. Fate decided you will lose now." Neji then charged at Naruko. She grinned and get into stance. Neji tried to attack Naruko with his Gentle Fist, but Naruko manage to block or parry, throwing her own kicks, which Neji blocked as well. Neji then start attacking Naruko is more aggressive manner, keeping Naruko at defense.

Hiashi smirked. Hanabi was excited, shouting for Neji. Hinata start worrying about Naruko, making her clenched her hands together in praying matter.

Naruko gritted her teeth. Neji was giving her chance to counter now. She still manage to avoid most of his attack, the rest were grazing at most. Then Neji kicked her side which Naruko blocked but her eyes widened when Neji smirked and shouted.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! You're done now!" Neji then start hitting Naruko at incredible speed. Naruko shouted from pain and when Neji deliver final hits, Naruko was send flying away. She rolled few times on the ground before she stopped.

Neji released slowly air from his lunge and looked at unmoving Naruko. He turned to Genma.

"Proctor, she is done. She won't be able to fight anymore." Neji said. Genma looked at Naruko.

Hiashi was smiling at performance. Hanabi was also happy but she asked father.

"Father, how Neji manage to deliver all hits? Wasn't Naruko far better?" Hiashi nodded.

"That's right. But Neji simply overthrow her defense not with power but with number. She couldn't simply keep up with his every punch, making her defense weaker and weaker, and when he finally break through her defense he used out technique. Sometimes strength is not everything, speed is important matter as well. With good speed you can defeat much physically stronger opponent. "Hiashi explained. Hanabi nodded, understanding the explanation.

Hinata was worried about Naruko and tightened her grip even more.

"Naruko-chan." Hinata said with worry.

Genma keep looking at Naruko until he rose his hand.

"The winner is-" He stopped himself seeing Naruko was moving slowly. Even retreating Neji stopped, feeling that Naruko was standing up. The people all over the stadium were surprised. Naruko groaned, while she was standing up. She shocked her head and grabbing it she said.

"That hurt… I guess second round goes to you, huh?" Naruko looked at Neji covering her left eye. Naruko was giving him mad expression. Neji flinched slightly, but he quickly get into stance, knowing that she won't be able to move too much. Genma looked at them, wondering what they will do. He prepared Body-Flick Technique if they start fighting again.

"I didn't wanted to use this, but I guess this will be a good time to test this out." Naruko said slowly. Juri on the Stands smirked darkly. Hinata was surprised, but also happy that Naruko manage to stand up.

"Well, ready for Final Round?" Naruko licked her lip and from her left eye an orange energy emerged like flame.

 **Ok, that's it, here is the chapter. Sorry for such long delay, but I didn't have time and idea how to write next chapter. Also motivation was low because other stories took it.**

 **But hey, I don't abandon it so it's good. I hope you will be ready for next chapter, but with the amount of work I can't specify when I will gave you another one. So stay tune and see you later.**


End file.
